A Night Less Tedious
by BleedingTwilight
Summary: Jonathan spends a night in a bar hoping to escape the tedium of his life. Ardeth spends a night trying to escape the solitude of his position. Together they find out they had more in common than they ever expected. Jonathan/Ardeth friendship piece.


**Disclaimer: I don't own either Jonathan or Ardeth or anything else from the Mummy.**

A Night Less Tedious

It was just another night like any other. Evy was no doubt hiding out in her hotel room with her nose thoroughly inserted between the pages of her most recent volume on ancient Egypt. Rick was probably trying his hardest in order to cajole her into bed, and Alex was long asleep if his parents had anything to say about it. This meant that he was sitting up in the room he was sharing with Jonathan reading a volume similar to the one that his mother was. Jonathan, however, had decided this night would be less tedious if he were slightly less than sober.

So, he had snuck off the first chance he got and made his way through the crowded streets of Cairo in order to find the nearest bar, brothel, or watering hole where he could quench his thirst. Being the man that he was, it didn't take Jonathan long at all to find a place more than willing to supply him with alcohol. And what was that sitting all alone at the far table? It looked like Jon's night was beginning to look up. A woman wearing an outfit that would have put the queen to shame sat very alone at a table for two. Quickly ordering a scotch from the decidedly Scottish bartender, Jonathan made his way over to the lonely woman. Straightening his appearance on the way, Jonathan took a deep breath before glancing down at the obviously rich lady.

"Good evening," he said having to restrain himself from adding old mum to it. He took in her regal appearance and couldn't help but show an appreciative smile at her voluptuous body. This night was looking pretty good to an already slightly inebriated Jonathan, for there wasn't often a time that he was completely sober.

"How do you do?" she said in a seductive accent that Jonathan couldn't quite place, but at the moment it didn't really matter. However, as soon as she took a good look at Jonathan, she lost interest. He knew he should have worn his best smoking jacket and slacks, but he hadn't bothered to change out of his sand beaten trousers and dusty shirt. After all, Evy had insisted that he join them at the dig today. There was no need to ruin his best clothes if he was just going to sit in a sandy cave several millennia old.

"My name's Jonathan," he said as he stood before her feeling slightly foolish. When she didn't turn back to face him, he decided to play at her level. "Did I mention that I'm filthy rich?" he said as he took the seat across from her. She wasn't all that pretty now that Jonathan got up close, but it was hard to look fabulous in temperatures surpassing ninety-five degrees. She had dirty blonde hair that was twisted up in a harsh bun that made her already angular features stand out even more. Her red lips only enhanced the pallor of her skin, but Jonathan was willing to forget beauty for tonight.

"Oh really," she said drawing out the last word the way he found that many haughty people did. But what did it matter so long as she was willing to speak to him?

"Yes, very rich. Of course, it wasn't easy getting my riches. Do you believe in curses?" he asked jovially as he sipped at his scotch.

"Perhaps I do," she said with her seductive tone returning. "Are you cursed?" she asked with a small smirk.

"No not me, but I had to fight someone who was, in order to get my richest. Would you like to hear about it?" he asked as he ordered another drink.

"Certainly," she purred as she sipped her own glass of wine.

Over an hour later Jonathan was thoroughly drunk and still telling his adventurous tale. His shirt was half open and his hair disheveled as he stood up and mimed how he fought the terrible Scorpion King in order to steal his precious diamond. Of course none of the story was even remotely close to what had truly occurred, but it seemed to entertain the rich lady nonetheless. "And then I took the scepter/spear thing and plunged it into his heart," Jonathan said with a rather noticeable slur as he collapsed into the seat he had pulled up beside her. "And then the entire place got sucked into the desert, but my buddy came back and picked me up. That's when I saw the diamond, so I hung over the edge and grabbed it as we sailed away. And that's how I got to where I am today," he sighed as he took another swig of his drink.

"Oh that is so fascinating. Tell me more about your adventures," she crooned as she held his arm showing interest. She poured him another shot of scotch as she had been doing all night and waited for him to continue. Jonathan cleared his throat and launched into another story until he was too drunk to remember it and just drifted off swaying with a nonexistent breeze. Before he knew what hit him he was passed out on the filthy table with an empty bottle of scotch beside him. This was how he was found several hours later.

XxXxXxX

Ardeth Bay had come to Cairo the night before when he had been informed that his friends, the O'Connell's, were back in Egypt. More than anything, he had come to make sure that they were not getting into any trouble. It had been over a year since he had last seen them as they floated away from the ruins of Ahm Shere. He would never admit it to anyone, but he missed them. So, claiming business, Ardeth had made his way to Cairo.

He hadn't expected to spend his night searching out a bar that one of his men had informed him of. If it hadn't been for Hakim's insistence that a certain stubborn, drunken Englishman was making a fool of himself within its walls, Ardeth never would have ventured to this part of the city. It was bad enough that Ardeth had to guard the secrets of Egypt, now he had to play nursemaid and clean up after the foreigners as well. But no one would ever hear Ardeth complain. It wasn't his way.

Coming to the building in question, Ardeth paused to take in its state of dilapidation. Though it was a pretty seamy bar, Ardeth had been within its walls several times when the occasion called for it. More often than not, he entered only to retrieve one of his men whose duties had become too much of a burden for him. Though Ardeth never took part in the merriment behind these walls, he understood why some of his men could not resist its temptation. With one last breath of the fresh evening air, Ardeth pushed his way into the hovel that stood as a predominantly English bar.

XxXxXxX

Jonathan nearly shot out of his chair when the grimy water hit his face and neck. Suddenly feeling far more sober than he would have liked, Jonathan looked around for the culprit. "What no good, mangy bastard did that," he asked in an angry shout as he shot to his feet. He spun in a circle a couple of times before it noticed the dark robed figure holding the bucket used to mop up the soiled floors. "Why you…" Jonathan shrieked as he lunged for Ardeth.

The Med-jai had obviously not been expecting such a response from the drunken Englishman, after all, none of his men ever attacked him when he did this to them when they got caught taking part in nefarious activities. So, he hadn't the time to prevent Jonathan's attack. With a loud grunt both men ended up splayed upon the filthy floor. Jonathan lay atop Ardeth for only a moment before he attempted to punch the mischievous Med-jai in the jaw for his troubles. However, Ardeth was prepared this time and rolled them so that he was now on top. "I would rethink that action if I were you," Ardeth growled as he held Jonathan down.

"You used the bloody mop water!" Jonathan shouted, appalled.

"We do not waste fresh water in the desert, my friend. It was either the mop bucket or throw you in the Nile," Ardeth said as he tried to suppress a smile. Jonathan still looked thoroughly affronted, but he stopped fighting Ardeth's weight. "Now, are you not going to do anything you might regret?" Ardeth asked as he began to ease up.

"Against my better judgment, I will behave. Now let me up," he said as he shoved Ardeth to the side and regained his feet. "Bloody hell, you weigh a ton," Jonathan said as he took his seat and motioned for another drink.

"It proves useful when having to subdue angry foreigners," Ardeth said as he took the seat beside Jonathan that had long since been vacated by the wealthy blonde.

"Damn it! You scared her away did you, old boy," Jonathan said in disgust as the bartender made his way over.

"Who is it you speak of?" Ardeth asked in confusion since he had not seen a woman since setting out on this wretched mission. Obviously, Jonathan didn't want his company, so why exactly had he come?

"The pretty blonde that was hanging all over me, you fool. I was going to show her my rooms at the fancy hotel we're staying in," Jonathan said, his temporary sobriety beginning to ease away with his adrenaline. The bartender stepped up to them but had no bottle to speak of. "I said filler up, old boy," Jonathan said as he glanced up at the bartender.

"You need to pay up before I give you any more," the Scotsman said with his hands on his hips.

"What, afraid I'm not as good a my word?" Jonathan asked defensively.

"No, but I don't like giving up good spirits for free," the man said sternly.

"Alright, alright," Jonathan said as he rolled his eyes at Ardeth who said quietly in the corner wondering if he should just leave, and visit O'Connell in the morning. Jonathan reached into his jacket and felt around for his wallet for several moments, while the bartender just glared at him. "Bloody hell! Where is it?" he shrieked after several minutes of searching with little results. "I know I had it, and for once there was money in it!" he continued to rant as he checked the floor near his seat.

"Just as I thought, another man coming in here who can't pay up," the man said darkly as he crossed his arms over his wide chest.

"I swear I had my wallet just a few minutes ago," Jonathan said as he turned his pockets inside out looking for a possible hole. Then all of a sudden it dawned on him. "Why that little…that rich trollop took it! She must have," he said as he turned to the barkeep. "Where did she go?" he demanded.

"Probably to find the next dumb fool who'll spout how rich he is in her pretty little ear. Now either pay up, or I'll be taking matters into my own hands," the bartender said as he leaned his imposing figure over Jonathan menacingly.

"I'll pay you as soon as I get my hands on her," Jonathan said as he stood up to leave, but the bartender grabbed him before he could get more than a step away.

"Oh no you don't. That's probably your little game. She runs off with pretending to take your wallet and you both get free drinks. Well, I'm not fooled," the guy said as he took a swing at Jonathan. Jon went down like a sack of bricks, but before the man could get another blow in, he felt the cool blade of Ardeth's scimitar against his neck.

"I suggest reining your anger," Ardeth growled darkly as he watched the bartender's every move. "This should cover his bill. Now, we'll be leaving," Ardeth said as he dropped several coins onto the gnarled surface of the table. The bartender growled but said nothing as Ardeth slowly circled him to stand next to Jonathan. Without lowering his blade, Ardeth pulled Jonathan to his feet with his free hand. Giving the angry Englishman a small shove toward the door, Ardeth followed Jonathan out.

When they reached the alley that lead to the bar, Jonathan could hold his tongue no longer. "Did you see what he did? Why I should have given him the old Carnahan right hook. That would have showed him," Jonathan said as he rubbed his jaw with his left hand while he mimed his right hook with his right.

"Perhaps it is best you kept your right hooks to yourself," Ardeth said as he threw an arm around Jonathan's shoulder in order to keep him upright.

"And that slippery snake of a woman. She stole my bloody wallet," Jonathan groused as he stumbled down the road only keeping his balance thanks to Ardeth's arm. Ardeth said nothing to his complaints because he didn't really know what to say. He had never had his pocket picked especially not by a woman. So instead, he allowed Jonathan to complain until he had his fill. "So, what brings you to these parts anyway?" Jonathan asked suddenly.

Ardeth was not expecting the question, but he answered easily enough. "One of my men traveled this way on a patrol of the city. He thought he saw you in there, so he informed me when he came back with his report. I thought perhaps you would like some company, but from what you tell me it was a foolish idea of mine," Ardeth said as they continued to walk.

"Why would come drinking with me. You don't even like me. Do you even drink?" Jonathan asked incredulously as he stopped and turned to look the tall Med-jai in the eye.

"I-I consider you among my closest friends," Ardeth said with mild hurt showing in his eyes. "You saved my life," he said as if that were the basis for a solid friendship.

"Yes, that is all well and good, but I'm the lousy, drunkard brother who nobody knows how to get rid of," Jonathan said as he unceremoniously collapsed in the middle of the deserted road.

"I am sure Evelyn does not see you as such, nor does Rick," Ardeth said as he stopped and looked down at Jonathan before taking a seat next to him. Jonathan snorted at Ardeth remark but said nothing. "You proved yourself many times. Perhaps it is only you that sees yourself as the lousy drunkard," Ardeth pointed out as he positioned the handle of this scimitar so that it didn't jab him in the ribs.

"When did you become Freud?" Jonathan asked as he pushed some dirt around with his fingers.

"Who is Freud?" Ardeth asked thoroughly confused with what this had to do with Jonathan's self-image.

"Oh no one," Jon replied hastily. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's all in my head," Jonathan sighed as he sat back. After a long paused he turned to look Ardeth in the eye. "Did you ever feel like there were so many expectations that people wanted you to live up to that you just wanted to say 'bugger this, I want something else?'" Jonathan asked as he leaned back and looked up at the stars. There was a long pause before Ardeth answered him.

"Yes, there are days when I wake up either in my home or out in the desert and wish that Allah had chosen another path for me. However, I trust that the life I have been handed is the one I am meant to fulfill, and I take pride in the fact that Allah chose me for such an important task," Ardeth admitted as he watched Jonathan. "What is it you would rather be doing?" he asked calmly as he studied his companion.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it wouldn't involve getting sloshed every night and wondering if someone picked my pocket or if I gambled my money away," Jonathan mused as he pointed out several constellations. "But I've failed at everything I've tried, so maybe I should just be happy that I at least haven't gambled away that diamond yet," Jonathan sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Maybe it is not that you dislike the life you have, but you simply haven't found the correct path within it to take," Ardeth suggested and he slowly stood and patted the dust from his voluminous robes. Offering a hand to Jonathan he pulled the smaller man to his feet.

"Maybe," Jonathan said as he once again fell into step beside Ardeth. "You know, you never answered my question before as to why you came looking for me," Jonathan pointed out.

"Perhaps I was the one that needed a friend this night, did you ever think of that, my friend?" Ardeth asked in a whisper, but Jonathan heard him easily.

"Never pictured you to be the type to get lonely, old boy," Jonathan said as he patted Ardeth on the back.

"I have few friends that I can speak freely to without worrying what they will think because I am their leader. Like you said, sometimes expectations weigh too heavily upon us," Ardeth said as they came to the hotel in which Jonathan was staying. "Here you are," Ardeth said calmly as he looked up at the large hotel.

"Yeah, hopefully everyone is asleep by now, or I'll never hear the end of this. You'd think I was twelve years old the way Evy lectures me," Jonathan said as he put a fingers through his hair. "I guess this is goodbye," Jonathan held out his hand.

"I will see you in the morning before you leave. I wish to see O'Connell and Evelyn before you make your way back to England," he said as he took Jonathan's forearm in a firm embrace.

"Perhaps next time you'll come to England," Jonathan suggested as he stood in the doorway.

"One bus ride was enough for me to decide than England and I do not mix well. But I will look forward to your next visit. Perhaps by then you will have found your path," Ardeth said as he nodded and let the shadows engulf him as he stepped back.

"Yeah, maybe," Jonathan said as he disappeared into the building.

Ardeth turned and made his way down Cairo's familiar streets. Until this night, he had never truly understood Jonathan, but after listening to him he found that they were not as different as he had thought. With a deep sigh, Ardeth disappeared into the night. Inshallah, Jonathan would find his own path.

XxXxX

I hope you liked this one. Please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
